


The Fade Killer Chronicles

by KobiashiMaru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Divergent, Dragon Age 2 Crime Story, F/M, Fairly New Relationship, Gen, Hard Boiled Crime Story, Mid Dragon Age 2 Kirkwall, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobiashiMaru/pseuds/KobiashiMaru
Summary: A mysterious killer, the likes of which no one has ever seen, plagues the streets of Kirkwall and it is up to Kaitlyn Hawke and Varric Tethras to find and catch the killer before he strikes again. Can Hawke and Varric find out the truth before it's too late? The consequences could be out of this world...
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Kudos: 1





	The Fade Killer Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an admittedly rough start to this story, but I've had this idea rattling around in my head for a while and I couldn't help but write it down.  
> If you notice anything that could be improved, please let me know, and if you like it, please let me know that, too.  
> I don't know how quickly I'll update as life likes to get in the way.
> 
> This is my attempt at a Kirkwall Murder Mystery. Enjoy!

**It was a dark and stormy night…**

_Really, Kate? You couldn’t start with something a little more creative?_

_Excuse me? Who’s writing this story, Varric? Besides, it’s a classic._

It was a dark and stormy night in Lowtown with the many denizens seeking shelter within the walls of their homes, and for the purposes of our story, inside one local tavern: the Hanged Man. Kaitlyn Hawke, hand of cards held securely in front of her face, surveyed the table in hopes of identifying the tells of the other players. Merrill was easy, her brow was furrowed in mild confusion and her cards were tilted just forward enough to see the colors on the edge of each card. _No face cards, not a high value hand. She’ll fold._ Fenris guarded his cards with great efficiency and was surveying the table as well. He kept looking down at his hand as if needing constant reassurance. _Decent hand, but not a winning one._ Isabella had long since given up on the game and instead was playing her own game of Distract the Players using her considerable feminine wiles. Anders was smiling into his cards. _He’s bluffing. His cards are terrible. Keep trying, Anders._ Now, Varric, he was hard to read. He seemed completely relaxed, his cards were face down in front of him and he held his hands clasped together under his chin as he, too observed his fellow players. When he noticed Hawke’s scrutiny, the corners of his eyes crinkled and the corners of his mouth curved upward slightly. He raised an eyebrow, “Find out anything interesting, Hawke?”

She returned his playful tone, leaned back in her chair to stretch, “Wouldn’t you like to know. I believe it’s your turn, sir.”

Before Varric could respond a resounding thud came from the direction of the Hanged Man’s entrance as the door was flung open by the strong, dripping, and intimidating figure of Guard Captain Aveline. A heavy, expectant silence fell over the Tavern as Aveline marched straight towards Hawke and the Wicked Grace table. _No helmet? Must be urgent._ The regular sounds of conversation and drinking returned as it was determined that no one would be arrested this night.

“Hawke.” Aveline's voice was strong and she leaned toward her friend, seemingly for a moment of privacy.

“Aveline. I must say you look radiant in gloomy bar lighting. Did you do something different with your hair?” She smirked up at the blonde armored woman and watched the water drop from her hair and face.

The Guard Captain sighed heavily, but a hint of smile betrayed her humor, “Can we talk?” Her arms crossed over her armored chest and she stood up straighter.

Hawke placed a hand on her chest and waggled her eyebrows, “Anything for you, my love.” She tossed the cards on the table and hopped up. With a hand on Aveline’s crossed arms she gave a quick nod to Varric, who nodded in return and followed instantly behind as she led them up to Varric’s suite.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Isabella called after them. "That's not much, Rivaini!" he shouted back. On that note, He closed the door behind the three of them and took his place in the seating area by the fire.

“Alright Aveline.” Hawke made a ‘please begin’ gesture with her hand and settled down on the couch.

Aveline remained standing but leaned up against the mantle directly across from them. “There has been a murder – don’t look at me like that, Hawke. This is a little different that your average homicide, so just listen.”

Hawke mimed innocence and followed up with a nod towards Aveline. In truth, the Guard Captain's tone and the secretive nature of this meeting was making her increasingly curious.

“A young noble man was reported missing a few days ago by his parents. My men were sent to investigate and they followed the man’s trail to an alley in Lowtown where his body was found. He had been stabbed multiple times and bled to death in the alley. There was one witness: a homeless woman who had been nearby who claims that she saw a bright flash of green light coming from the alley just before the murder. She saw no one enter the alley and no one leave and when she went to investigate, the body was there freshly stabbed but alone.” Aveline recited the information with brow furrowed.

 _Well, that's certainly interesting._ _Green light? Magic maybe, but what kind?_ Hawke leaned forward, mind working to read between the lines of the information presented to them, “This alley was a dead end? Any access to buildings from within the alleyway? Doors, windows, a ladder to the roof even?” 

Aveline shook her head, “No. There is one entrance to the alley, and the only access points to the buildings are windows two stories up. So unless this green flash of light makes it possible for the killer to fly…” She sighed and rubbed her face.

“Do you believe her? Any ideas what would cause a flash of green light?” Varric took in Aveline's body language and expression - she was tired.

Aveline pinched the bridge of her nose, “No, I don’t believe her. It is more likely that she was drunk or on something and hallucinated the light.” She heaved a heavy sigh, “There has to be a reasonable explanation of what happened, and I’m not going to waste the time of my Guardsmen chasing down the leads of a madwoman when there are other cases that need attention.”

Varric chuckled, “So you choose instead to waste OUR valuable time chasing the leads of a madwoman.”

She glanced with exasperation in Varric's direction, “I do hate to take you away from your all-important games of Wicked Grace and nights of troublemaking – which often makes more work for me, I might add – but the victim’s parents are insisting that we follow EVERY possible lead or they’ll get the Templars involved and the last thing we need is another witch hunt for blood mages. So I need some reliable” her voice leaned into the word, “and capable people to look into this ‘mysterious green light’ and see where it leads. If it leads nowhere, then you get paid for doing very little and confirming my suspicions. And if it does lead somewhere, then I need someone who is familiar with magic to deal with it. Seem fair?”

Hawke made a show of mulling over the question, hand over her chin with a loud “Hmmm.”

Aveline sighed and rolled her eyes as Hawke looked over at Varric who had been listening intently, mentally taking notes, “What do you think, Varric?”

Varric followed Hawke's lead and stretched the silence a moment before he answered, “Will we have free reign to do what is needed to investigate without getting stopped by your Guardsmen?”

After a few moments of consideration she responded, nodding at the pair before her, “They will be informed of your involvement with the investigation, yes. So within reason, you are free to investigate.”

With a slap to her legs for emphasis, “Well, I’m convinced! I’m always up for a new mystery.” Hawke all but leapt out of her chair and held out a hand to Aveline, “Detectives Hawke and Tethras are on the case!”

“How reassuring.” She deadpanned as she shook Hawke’s outstretched hand and gave it a light squeeze. “But really, thank you, Hawke. I’ll have one of my men bring the reports and a list of evidence catalogued.”

“Oh, I’m all tingly.” She gave a little shake and Aveline made her way to the door.

“I’ll have your pay ready at the station. Now, I have to get back to work. Get back to me if you find anything useful.” With that the Guard Captain exited the suite and marched down into the tavern proper.

**\- The Next Day –**

Varric entered the Amell estate around 9 am with a box of the files Aveline had delivered to the Hanged Man. Bohdan brought in coffee and a light breakfast as Varric set up the files in the sitting room. He sipped his coffee and began reviewing the Guardsman’s report as he waited for Hawke to come down.

**POLICE REPORT**

CASE NO __3548614NX__ DATE __27TH HARVESTMERE__

REPORTING GUARDSMAN _Officer Landers_

Incident Report: ___Missing person, Jersol Emmerly, (Male, Age 17) found dead in an alley on NW___ Ayre Road in Lowtown. Victim had been stabbed repeatedly in the chest, neck, and back. No weapon was found in the initial search of the alley. Only one possible exit. One boot print found in the blood_ around the body, approximately size 7. No further boot prints were found. How Jersol found himself_ to be in that ally on the night in question is as yet unknown. _________________________________

____The last person to report having seen the victim is Talien Laynts (Elven Male, 16) who reports___ Jersol left his home in the alienage at approximately 7:30pm to head back to his parents estate in___ Hightown., Coroner’s report indicated TOD is 10:50pm. Between the hours of 7:30pm and TOD, The_ Victim made his way further into Lowtown here he was found dead.___________________________

_____One witness came forward, (Transient, Female Elf, 63) Claiming to have been within view of the entrance to the alley from 9:45pm -11:00pm when she found the body. She claims nobody entered or exited the alley within that timeframe. She also claims to have seen a bright green light from the____ alley, which pulsed and lasted for a about 2 minutes before disappearing._______________________

Varric looked up from the report as Kaitlyn shuffled into the room, she was wearing a long nightshirt and had a blanket draped around her shoulders, Truman trailed behind her. “Good morning, Chuckles.”

Despite her morning drowsiness, a smile ghosted across her lips, her eyebrow cocked, “Well, you’re here early…miss me that much?”

He smiled as he took in the view in front of him and laughed, “Kate, It’s 9 o’clock.”

“Early.” She affirmed and took a seat at the table across from him, “There any coffee?”

His hand indicated the pot to the side and watched as she poured herself a cup.“You know, I am very much enjoying the view. Do you entertain all your guests like that, or am I just special?” his tone was light and full of humor.

Kate returned his appreciative stare and purred, “For your eyes only, Varric.” _It’s way too early to be making me blush._ She took another drink of coffee and surveyed the papers on the table, “Anything new or interesting in those papers Aveline sent over?”

“I was just reading through this one” he handed the paper to her, “It just essentially says what Aveline has already told us. But, it does mention an elf in the alienage who is the last to report seeing Emmerly alive.”

She gave a quiet ‘Hmm’ as she scanned the report then asked, “What was a noble boy doing in the alienage that late at night?”

Varric shrugged and Hawke returned the report, “You’re a noble who frequents the alienage…Maybe he made a friend?”

That got a chuckle out of her, “I’m about as noble as Corff and I frequent a lot of places that would be considered ‘scandalous’ to these ‘highbrow’ types.”

He picked up another report that looked promising, “Yeah, word on the street is you’ve ruined the neighborhood.”

Kate leaned back in her chair and breathed a sigh, “Mother would be so proud.” After a few moments of silence as she finished off her coffee, they got back to business. “I guess we start our search at the crime scene then go talk to his elven friend.”

He nodded, once again looking through the original report, “We should keep an eye on how long it takes to get from the alley to the Alienage, that will give us a better idea of the timeline.”

“Good idea.” She pushed herself back from the table and stood up, stretching her body not unlike a cat after a nap, “Alright. Give me a few minutes to get ready and we can head out.”

He indicated the table in front of him and took a sip of his own coffee, though it had long since gone cold, causing him to cringe, “I’ll take a quick look at the rest of this and see if there’s any more information that might be important.”

While he waited, Varric looked through crime scene sketches, the autopsy report (COD was not a surprise), initial interview reports with the parents, Talien, witness, and the officer reports of sweeping the area for clues. The murder itself seemed pretty straight forward, Jersol was alone, at night in Lowtown, autopsy suggests he might have been intoxicated, and was attacked by an unknown attacker. There’s nothing to suggest the attack was a robbery gone wrong and the victim had no defensive wounds. He was surprised and it ended quickly.

Hawke returned after about twenty minutes and placed a kiss on Varric’s cheek as he updated her, “There’s not a lot here, honestly. It doesn’t look to be a robbery and the only thing that might point to the killer’s identity is a bloody boot print.”

She moved to stand by the double doors of the dining room and beckoned back into the room, “Then I guess we’d better get started. Come on my trusty dwarf…we have a mystery to solve.”

Varric swept the papers back up and into the box, grabbed Bianca from her place against the wall, and followed after her, “Lead on, Hawke.”


End file.
